Bring What May Come
by Waiting4Hogwarts
Summary: Kira Saunders,daughter of the notorious Death Eater Mark "Blank" Saunders,is sent to Hogwarts while her mother joins the Ministry in the hunt for her father. Kira must fight against the will to become evil but it's nearly impossible when she meets Draco.


Name: Kira Allison Saunders

Age: 17

Year: Sixth

Ethnicity: Black, White

Hair: Light Brown, Shoulder Length, Bangs

Eye Color: Dark Brown, often mistaken for Black

Tattoos: 2 feathered wings on back shoulders

Piercings: Industrial in Right, 3rd hole on left bottom lobe

Scars: Scar from hex above left eyebrow

Siblings: Thomas Lee Saunders (19), Whereabouts Unknown

Parents: Darla Macy Saunders (37), Mark Lee Saunders (40), Infamous Death

Eater

Personality: Highly Impatient, Independent, Outgoing, Manipulative, Strong willed, Big hearted, Conceited, Talkative, Clumsy, Defensive, Sex Driven, Afraid of commitment, Easily Tempered

Skills: Singing, Persuasion, Playing Normal in Dire Situations

Habits: Nail Biting, Biting Lower Lip

~~Plot: Kira Saunders, daughter of the notorious Death Eater Mark "Blank" Saunders, is sent to England to continue schooling while her mother joins the Ministry in the hunt for her father. Kira must fight against the will to follow in her father's footsteps like her older brother, Thomas, who still remains missing. Kira's mission to stay out of trouble fails when introduced to Draco Malfoy. There's just something about him that makes her want to commit evil deeds~~~

Desperate Changes

_This all that bastard's fault._

I snap closed my packed trunk, sit on the lid, and look around my room. There are posters of the bands Sleeping with Sirens, KoRn, Coldplay, and Paramore covering my walls. Areas that don't hold a band's face are jam-packed with writings and drawings my friends and I had filled over the years. I cross to the area above my bedpost and read one of my best friends Vivian's neat handwriting in shimmering gold letters:

You are a strong warrior and you will not fall.

She had written that after a long summer night of me pouring my heart out about my family issues over junk food and crappy reality TV shows. It wasn't a known secret about the problems my family and I go through. There were rumors about my father's affiliation with the Death Eaters floating around even before my birth. And it's because of those family issues that we're moving. My dad has fled the country to return to his homeland in England, where he has been supporting You-Know-Who's bidding for as long as I can remember. It was hard to hate a man that had done so many bad things, but refused to let a day go by without telling our family he was doing it all for us. It was hard, but not impossible.

Mom has been on edge ever since the day he decided he was leaving. There was this huge battle that literally tore our family in half. Me and Mom against Dad and older brother Thomas who had always felt Dad was doing the right thing. Mom had been fighting her love for a man she knew was capable of doing good and her own beliefs that his doings were far beyond repair. A few months ago, she and dad had one of their biggest fights that lead to a full on raging war with the intent of killing one another.

Thomas had tried to intervene, but Dad had cast an immobilizing spell on him that left him unable to take part. I was terrified beyond anything I'd ever experienced. I fought the idea of leaving them to kill each other and in panic, called in our Office of Law. Dad apparated from the scene and that was the last we had heard of him.

Mom had to sort through a big mess with the Ministry and to this day, I still believe they are watching my family closer than necessary. Thomas found me later that same night and was furious with me for almost getting Dad caught. In his anger, he hexed me with a curse that I barely manage to avoid thanks to Mom's interference. His curse grazed above my left eyebrow and has left a nasty scar that I hide behind bangs.

Mom refused to fight Thomas and ordered him to leave. Thomas didn't need to be asked twice. He packed his few things that he owned and apparated as well. We haven't seen or heard from him since that night. Mom nearly had a breakdown. She went through weeks of silence and then breaking points where she just screamed and screamed. I spent most of those nights at Vivian's, Casey's or Laurie's house. I didn't ever want to come back home, but I knew my mom needed me.

And then just recently she snapped back into her regular self. It came as a shock one night when she told me we were moving. I shake my head out of frustration at how that dinner had gone.

Mom was sitting across from me at the table in the dining room, staring at her plate of spaghetti.

"I need to find your father," she had said suddenly breaking the silence.

I just looked up at her without saying a word, unsure of where things were headed.

"He needs to be stopped," she said, eyes still not looking at me.

"Mom?" I called quietly to her and she raised her eyes and met mine. "I don't think you should—"

"We're moving," she had cut across me.

"Wait, what?"

"You need to start packing your things," she had said, looking back down at her meal. "I've already switched your schools. You'll be attending Hogwarts."

"Bullshit!" I had shouted angrily. "You can't just do—this is all I know here!"

"We need this," she said in a exhausted but firm voice.

"I'm tired of you guys telling me what I need!" I had stood up and looked down at her. "Dad, you, Thomas! Our lives are shit! Dad's gone, Thomas is god knows where! And now you're telling me I need to give up the one remaining thing I have here that keeps me sane? You've gone mental!"

She hadn't said a word and it made me so angry I picked up the chair and threw it at our cabinet full of china. I watched as it broke the glass doors and collapsed the shelves full of plate ware and cups. I stormed out of the room and out the house. I slept the night in the tree house Thomas and Dad had constructed when Thomas was younger.

I contemplated the odds of me surviving living on my own, and although I had a lot going for me, it wouldn't be enough to get me where I wanted to be…some place I hadn't even decided yet. I couldn't leave Mom, as bad as I wanted to stay, she's right. We need a move.

And so, here I am packed and ready for the plane trip to England. It was her idea that I spend the remaining hours back home with as much Muggle experience I could soak up before heading to a life completely surrounded by magic. We had decided to live a New Colonial life here, embracing a more modern attitude of life amongst the Muggles. The only reason Dad had agreed to such a way of living was due to the fact that it was a perfect hide out for him.

A knock on my door causes me to jump.

"It's just me," Mom says, standing by the door. "Are you ready?"

I bite down hard on my lower lip. I don't know if I'm honestly ready, but what I do know is I'm not going to show any more weakness. I am determined to start a new life. I don't care if life is ready for me or not. Hogwarts, hold on to your knickers, cause I'm coming, and I'm bringing a lot of baggage with me.


End file.
